The Murder is Draco
by luck-a-freeband
Summary: Hari Ulang tahun Harry yang sangat menyebalkan untuk Draco. Slash. No lime. OOC banget. telat satu hari...gomen.


Desclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Tragedy / humor

WARNING : OOC, GAJE, ANEH, SLASH NO LIME!

+ The Murder is Draco? +

12.15 p.m

Jam dinding berdenting keras, mengumandangkan keagungan melodinya. Mengumumkan jam makan siang telah tiba.

"Saatnya istirahat" gumam pria berambut pirang nan elegan, dagunya lancip, mata abu-abunya tajam, dan senyuman aristrokatnya menambah kesempurnaan seorang bangsawan muda itu.

"ayo kita makan siang Harry" batinnya, wajahnya terlihat sumringah melihat figura yang terpampang di meja kerjanya. Hatinya berdesir hangat. Sebuah foto bergerak menampakkan dirinya tengah mencium pipi seseorang yang dicintainya, Harry Potter. Pemuda berambut berantakan dan mata hijau beningnya serta senyum malaikatnya yang membuat dunianya seindah taman dewa.

Draco beranjak dari kursi tempatnya bekerja, dengan bersemangat ia bersiap menuju kafe di dekat kantornya. Tempat biasa mereka bertemu ditengah jam kerjanya. Jantung Draco berdegup kencang, seakan-akan ia sangat mengharapkan hal ini.

"Hey, Malfoy Junior" panggil seorang pria dari belakang Draco ketika ia akan membuka pintu ruangannya, dengan geram ia menoleh.

"Kau di panggil Mr. Malfoy senior diruangannya sekarang"

'APA?' jerit Draco dalam hati, dengan terpaksa ia melangkah menjauhi pintu ruang kerjanya dan membuka sebuah pintu melengkung yang merupakan tempat atasan mereka menyibukkan diri.

Pintu itu berderit pelan, dan terbuka. Draco masuk kedalam ruangan kerja mewah yang dihiasi berbagai macam guci antik.

"Draco," seorang laki-laki paruh baya berperawakan seperti Draco berdiri disebelah guci dengan corak coklat seperti badai pasir. Tangannya memegang tongkat dan dagunya terangkat, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang aristrokat sejati.

"Anda memanggil saya, Sir?" tanya Draco sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat pada atasan sekaligus ayahnya itu.

"Ya, aku meminta mu untuk mengantarkan berkas ini ke Mr. Thomas senior yang kini sedang menginap di Leaky Cauldron." Ia menunjuk berkas yang ada di sampingnya, dengan langkah berat Draco maju mengambil berkas itu, kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan setelah memberi salam pada ayahnya.

Hatinya geram, penuh dengan amarah. Makan siang yang sangat ia nantikan di hari yang sangat spesial ini gagal. Merutuk dirinya sendiri dan menyerah pada nasibnya.

Padahal nanti malam di kediamannya akan diadakan pesta perayaan ulang tahun Harry yang ke dua puluh dua, sungguh tak mungkin ia bisa berduaan dengan Harry dihari yang sangat spesial ini. Tangannya mencengkram sebuah kotak kecil yang ada dikantong jubahnya.

-0-

13.30 p.m

Draco mencari-cari alamat yang ada dikertas digenggaman tangannya, sudah tiga kali ia memutari Leaky Cauldron tapi tak kunjung ia temukan.

Mengeluh bersimbah peluh, ia menyenderkan punggungnya didinding depan toko buku. Masih berkutat dengan kertas digenggamannya, ia istirahat sejenak menenangkan pikirannya.

Tak ada lima menit berlalu, pintu toko buku didepan Draco terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang pemuda yang sedang bercengkrama. Pemuda yang satu merangkul pundak pemuda yang satunya yang memiliki rambut berantakan dan mata hijau bening. TUNGGU. Bukankah itu Harry?

Saat ini, otak Draco tak mampu berpikir logis lagi. Kekasihnya yang sudah resmi menjadi pasangannya, kini berangkulan dan bercengkrama dengan orang lain didepan matanya.

Tak sanggup Draco menahan emosinya, dengan penuh amarah ia berjalan kearah Harry dan pemuda tampan yang merangkulnya.

"Bersenang-senang, Mr. Potter?" tanya Draco mencibir, mengagetkan Harry dan pemuda disebelahnya, pemuda itu menarik tangannya dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya dengan canggung hendak menjabat Draco.

Draco mengacuhkannya, menarik kasar tangan Harry kedalam dekapannya yang membuat Harry kehilangan keseimbangannya dan langsung terjatuh dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Ini berkas untuk ayahmu Mr. Thomas" Kata Draco sinis dan melemparkan berkas yang ada ditangannya begitu saja kewajah pemuda tampan didepannya.

"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Harry kesal saat dirinya ditarik penuh paksaan oleh Draco.

14.22 p.m

Draco melemparkan Harry ke sofa didepan perapian di dalam rumahnya yang telah ia tinggali bersama Harry selama dua tahun.

"Jadi kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Thomas itu, Harry?" bentak Draco didepan wajah Harry yang kini wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

Draco yang salah pengertian semakin terbakar cemburu melihat perubahan rona wajah Harry, dihentakkannya lagi Harry ke sofa.

"Tidak! Tidak Draco! Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di toko buku, aku berani bersumpah Draco!" jawab Harry kalang kabut, ia tahu Draco adalah seorang yang amat posesif dan sebisa mungkin untuk Harry menjaga perasaan Draco, tapi kini ia telah lalai hingga mengakibatkan Draco remuk dalam keegoisan cintanya.

"Kau brengsek Harry" Desis Draco, Draco menarik tangan Harry menuju dapur. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau besar yang mengkilat, mata Draco telah dibutakan oleh amarahnya.

Draco membelai pipi halus Harry dengan tangannya yang bebas, dan mencium rakus pemuda bermata hijau yang kini tengah dilanda ketakutan.

Harry mendorong tubuh Draco, takut. Hanya itu yang Harry pikirkan di tengah gemetar tubuhnya. Mata Draco berkilat penuh api cemburu, begitu marah karena Harry menolaknya.

"Kau menolakku HARRY?Karena Dean Thomas itu kau menolakku? Iya?" bentak Draco lagi. Harry kini tak mampu menahan emosinya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Bukan Draco, bukan..." jawab Harry terisak dalam tangisnya.

Draco semakin terpuruk kedalam kehausan cintanya, ia berkilat penuh emosi dan mulai mengelus pipi Harry dengan pisau tajam di tangannya.

Harry berjengit ketakutan melihat mata Draco yang tak ia kenal lagi serta merasakan tajamnya pisau yang meraba pipi mulusnya.

"Aku bersahabat dengannya, Draco. Hanya itu.." Harry masih terisak dalam tangisnya, melirik pisau tajam yang kini ada di samping mata kanannya. Tangan Harry ternyata masih menggenggam buku yang ia beli tadi bersama Dean.

"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan Harry?" Desis Draco matanya berkilat jijik, penuh akan perasaan di khianati. Draco menjabak rambut Harry dan menghentakkannya ke dinding, ia mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak, Draco, tidak...KUMOHON!"

-0-

17.38

Tok, tok, tok.

Suara ketukan di depan pintu mengalihkan kegiatan Draco. Cairan kental berwarna kemerahan bercucuran dari pisau yang dipegangnya, mengotori dinding dan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Wajah putih pucatnya basah akibat peluh dan cairan merah kini mendominasi pipi kirinya.

Dengan kesal Draco, membukakan pintu utama setelah ia membungkus sesuatu ke dalam plastik hitam. Merutuk siapapun yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Harry, kami datang" ucap dua orang, laki-laki berambut merah dan perempuan berambut coklat mengembang. Mereka berdua kaget, ternyata yang membukakan pintu bukanlah Harry, melainkan Draco yang bersimbah darah.

Mereka tercekat memandang Draco yang penuh emosi. Pandangannya amat dingin dan kosong.

"Draco? Ada apa ini?" tanya sahabat perempuannya yang telah resmi menjadi istri pemuda disebelahnya.

Draco diam, tak bergeming. Hanya senyum sinis dan tatapan tajam yang ia berikan pada kedua tamunya itu.

Ia menaruh pisau besar penuh darah itu dimeja di samping pintu. Ia mengambil jubahnya yang bertengger di tiang dekat pintu masuknya dan langsung melengang pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

Ron dan Hermione merinding melihat kengerian yang disuguhkan Draco. Apa lagi setelah melihat plastik hitam yang dibawa Draco.

"Harry," Desis Ron pelan sambil menoleh kearah istrinya.

"Harry!" jerit Hermione.

Mereka pun berlari tergesa memasuki rumah yang ada didepan mereka, mencari-cari sahabat mereka yang berulang tahun hari ini.

"Harry dimana kau?" teriak Ron dari lantai dua yang telah ia singgahi kini.

"KKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Seketika Ron berlari turun menyusuri tangga dan menuju kearah suara yang mengejutkannya. Ia melihat Hermione didepan pintu dapur, wajah Hermione pucat pasi dan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk indah matanya.

"Ada apa 'mione?" tanya Ron gugup sambil mendekati istrinya. Hermione menunjuk gemetar ke dalam dapur, membuat Ron semakin bergetar menahan degup jantungnya yang kini bertalu di dadanya. Keringat turun dari pelipis Ron, dengan langkah berat dan separuh hati ia memandang ke dalam dapur.

Darah dimana-mana, lantai dan dinding dekat westafel, meja, dan pintu. Ruangan itu sangatlah berantakan, entah apa yang telah dilakukan Draco pada Harry. Yang pasti dugaan buruk merasuk jauh ke dalam hati mereka berdua.

Ron menarik tangan istrinya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu untuk memanggil seluruh keluarga Harry dan keluarganya. Menyelidiki kasus yang ada di depan mata Ron.

Degup jantung Ron tak beraturan, di tambah lagi Hermione kini tengah menangis. Panik, gelisah, takut dan galau, itulah yang dirasakan Ron sampai saat ini.

18.35 p.m

"APA maksud mu Ron? Draco membunuh Harry?" jerit Mr. Weasley senior pada anaknya di ruang makan The Burrow. Seluruh keluarganya kini berkumpul, ia juga mengabari Sirius, Remus, Snape, dan Narcissa yang telah hadir dalam ruangan itu.

Seisi ruangan tiba-tiba menegang mendengar berita yang dibawakan Ron. Bisik-bisik kini mulai terdengar seakan tak mempercayai kata-kata Ron.

"Kalau kalian tak percaya, lihat saja di rumah mereka!" bentak Ron dengan wajah memerah, semerah rambutnya. Ia menenangkan istrinya yang kini kembali terisak dalam pelukannya, dalam hatinya ia sungguh tak menduga Draco yang begitu mencintai Harry tega melukai bahkan membunuh Harry.

Mereka semua sepakat untuk melihat tempat kejadian. Meski masih setengah percaya pada cerita Ron.

20.49 p.m

Rumah Harry penuh dan sesak, diruang keluarga kini penuh dengan keluarga Weasley beserta semua yang hadir di The Burrow.

Kepala mereka pusing melihat tempat yang bersimbah darah itu. Suasana sunyi senyap, hanya terdengar isakan para wanita.

"aku tak percaya anak ku sanggup membunuh Harry, ia begitu mencintai Harry, tak mungkin ini semua terjadi." Narcissa terisak, punggungnya di elus Sirius yang merupakan kerabat dekat Narcissa.

Adu argumen kini menjadi topik mereka, antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Kebanyakan dari mereka tak mempercayainya, tapi siapa sangka pikiran buruk berulang kali merasuki pikiran mereka mengingat tempat yang bersimbah darah itu.

"Apapun itu jika Draco benar-benar membunuh anak baptisku, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhnya dengan tanganku ini." Sirius mulai naik pitam, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan akan pergi mencari Draco.

Namun, tangan Sirius di tarik oleh Ron. "Kita akan mencarinya bersama!" nampak beberapa terlihat amat marah, dan Narcissa memohon-mohon pada seluruh keluarganya untuk tidak mempercayai hal itu. Tapi tak ada yang mau mendengarkan.

Fred, George, Bill, Sirius, dan Ron hendak keluar dari rumah penuh nista itu, wajah mereka menegang sempurna. Tapi saat mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu utama, pintu itu terbuka lebar.

Menampakkan pemuda pirang dengan kesempurnaan dirinya, tubuhnya bersih dari cairan merah kental yang mengotori tubuhnya tadi. Dibelakang pemuda itu berdiri laki-laki yang amat dikenal Ron.

"Draco!" Sirius maju, mencengkram kerah jubah Draco. Dan menghempaskan tubuh Draco kedinding samping.

Draco berjengit, wajah pucatnya kini memerah menahan emosinya.

"Ada apa ini?" bentak Draco, matanya berkilat dingin dan tajam.

"Akui saja kalau kau membunuh Harry, Draco!" teriak Ron dari dalam rumah. Membuat seluruh orang yang ada disitu bergetar.

"WHAT? Aku membunuh Harry?" Draco marah, hari ini sungguh menyebalkan baginya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan keluarga Weasley hingga menuduhnya membunuh kekasih hidupnya itu.

"Kami melihat mu bersimbah darah! Terlihat sangat marah, dan, dan.." kata Ron panik tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Suasana kembali menegang, amarah Draco sudah ada di ujung kepalanya siap merapalkan mantra pada semua yang hadir disitu. Pemuda di belakangnya kebingungan dengan situasi yang pelik ini.

"Ada apa ini?" Kata sebuah suara yang berasal dari tangga dekat dengan pintu utama. Harry turun dengan memegang kepalanya, wajahnya pucat.

"Harry!" teriak semua serentak, Hermione menangkupkan telapak tangannya didepan mulutnya. Semua yang ada disitu terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Kau masih hidup Harry?" tanya Ron lega sekaligus bingung.

"Err...kaki ku masih menapak ditanah, dan sepertinya aku masih hidup." Kata Harry bingung dengan nuansa lega yang diberikan keluarga besarnya, seakan-akan baru saja mereka tengah dicekam ketegangan yang amat menyesakkan.

Hermione dan Ginny langsung berlari kearah Harry dan memeluknya sambil terisak. Dengan bingung Harry melepaskan pelukan kedua sahabatnya dan mengajak mereka turun dari tangga.

"Kupikir kita akan pesta, mate?" tanya Dean Thomas yang sejak tadi kebingungan dibelakang Draco.

"Seharusnya kita berpesta!" geram Draco melepaskan cengkraman 'mertua'nya. Sirius nyengir minta maaf pada Draco. Narcissa berlari ke arah Draco dan menangis terisak dalam pelukan anak tunggalnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan ada apa ini?" Tukas Draco dengan kejengkelan dalam hatinya karena dituduh membunuh Harry.

"err...yaa...kami...melihat dapurmu penuh dengan darah...makanya kami kira...errr" kata Ron canggung, malu karena kesimpulan ceroboh yang ia ambil.

"Kami memang sempat bertengkar hebat Ron, karena Draco cemburu pada Dean"

Kini semua telah duduk dalam ruang keluarga, menarik nafas dalam-dalam mendengarkan cerita Draco dan Harry. Draco kini tengah memeluk tubuh ibunya yang masih bergetar, dan Harry duduk di kursi tunggalnya.

FLASHBACK

15.02

"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan Harry?" Desis Draco matanya berkilat jijik, penuh akan perasaan di khianati. Draco menjambak rambut Harry dan menghentakkannya di dinding, ia mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak, Draco, tidak...KUMOHON!" Harry menangis sejadi-jadinya, lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

Draco melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Harry. Badannya bergetar hebat.

"Kenapa kau tak memintanya pada ku Harry? Akan ku lakukan apapun untukmu." Isak Draco dalam emosinya. Pisaunya terlepas begitu saja dari tangan Draco.

"Tapi kau seorang tuan muda Draco, tak mungkin kau bisa memasak. Belanja pun kau tak pernah." Kata Harry mengelus pipi Draco yang telah basah.

"tangan mu panas Harry, kau demam." Kata Draco terperanjat setelah merasakan tangan Harry dipipinya dan mengontrol segala luapan emosi yang bernaung dalam pikirannya. "Jadi karena ini si Thomas itu merangkulmu Harry?"

Harry mengangguk perlahan, dengan penuh penyesalan Draco mengangkat tubuh Harry dan membawanya ke kamar mereka dilantai tiga. Membaringkan Harry di kasur besarnya yang biasa ia tiduri bersama Harry.

Setelah itu Draco memberikan semacam ramuan obat dan ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi pada Harry agar tidurnya lelap.

"Maafkan aku Harry dan biarkan aku yang melakukannya Harry." Kata Draco menyelimuti Harry sampai ke batas lehernya, mengelus pipi Harry dan mengecup pelan dahinya.

Draco tersenyum simpul dan meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil terbungkus kertas nila berwarna merah mengkilat dengan pita perak diatasnya setelah Harry terpejam.

Ia kembali ke dapur setelah menaruh jubahnya di tiang dan kemudian mengambil pisau besar yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menakuti Harry. Draco berjalan mendekati westafel dan membuka kandang berukuran kotak sedang. Ditariknya seekor demi seekor ayam keluar dari kandang tersebut dan mulai membeleh leher ayam itu satu persatu diwestafel.

Membersihkan bulu-bulu ayam dan mencucinya, membuat Draco kesal, jengkel, dan jijik. Dilihatnya darah ayam berceceran dimana-mana. Tambah geram, ia berniat untuk mengambil kain pel. Sungguh tidak malfoyish sekali, tapi hanya Harry lah yang mampu merontokkan gengsi kebangsawanannya. Namun, ketukan pintu menghalangi niatnya membersihkan keadaan dapur yang begitu kacau.

Ia membaca sekilas buku resep yang tadi dibeli Harry, tak paham. Ia mengacuhkan buku itu dan memasukkan daging-daging ayam yang telah ia bersihkan kedalam plastik.

Dengan jengkel ia membuka pintu dan melihat Ron serta Hermione tersenyum lebar. Membuat moodnya semakin memburuk. Ia meletakkan pisaunya dan mengambil jubahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya. Sambil berharap semoga kedua orang itu mau membantu membersihkan kekacauan yang telah ia perbuat di dapur.

Dengan masih berlumuran darah –entah sadar atau tidak– Draco menuju ke Leaky Cauldron, mencari-cari bumbu yang sekiranya cocok dengan bistik ayam yang akan ia buat.

Tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Dean lagi. Dan menghampiri pemuda yang ada di depan toko bunga, tengah mengamati gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang.

"Hey, Dean. Maafkan aku tadi bersikap kasar padamu" kata Draco pada Dean, Dean terkejut melihat Draco yang tiba-tiba datang dan bermandikan dengan darah.

"Wow, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Dean heran. Sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat penampilan Draco yang biasanya tampan dan menawan kini terlihat mengerikan.

Draco menceritakan betapa kesalnya ia membeleh ayam-ayam itu dan tak tau caranya memasak bistik ayam untuk pesta ulang tahun Harry.

"Hahahahahaha, kalian itu konyol sekali. Pangeran aristrokat seperti mu kenapa memasak, hahaha ." Dean terbahak mendengar cerita Draco.

Draco makin kesal melihat tingkah laku Dean yang tak pernah serius. Tatapan tajam dan dingin Draco ia tujukan pada Dean, yang langsung menjaga sikapnya.

"Ah, maaf Draco. Kebetulan aku menginap didekat sini dengan ayahku, ayo ku bantu kau memasak. Lagian aku cukup mahir kalau hanya sekedar memasak bistik" tawar Dean menahan tawanya lagi melihat kantung plastik besar yang berisi daging ayam di tangan Draco.

Akhirnya, Draco pun memasak bistik dirumah Dean, dan meminjam kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri.

FLASHBACK OFF.

Wajah Ron memerah sempurna, ia sungguh malu saat ini. Sirius mulai garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena mendapat sorotan tajam dari Remus, Hermione dan Ginny terkikik geli, Mr. Dan Mrs. Weasley geleng-geleng kepala, Fred dan George tertawa terbahak, dan Snape tetap tenang.

"Mm..maafkan aku, mate" kata Ron pelan sambil menunduk.

Harry tersenyum geli, Draco masih kesal apa lagi ibunya tersenyum geli sekarang.

Suasana kali ini hangat disambut tawa riuh para penghuni rumah itu. Ulang tahun Harry yang seharusnya menjadi pesta meriah dan sempurna kini amat kacau.

Perapian dinyalakan oleh Fred dan George. Hermione, Ginny, dan Molly menyiapkan bistik hasil tangan Draco dan Dean.

Draco membersihkan dapur yang bersimbah darah ayam di bantu oleh Ron dan Sirius. Remus, Mr. Weasley, dan Narcissa menyiapkan dekorasi ruangan.

Sedangkan Snape dan Harry berbincang-bincang dilantai dua.

"Tak disangka pesta perayaan ulang tahun ku akan kacau seperti ini." Keluh Harry berpura-pura. Dibalas senyuman dari orang yang kini sudah menjadi sosok seorang ayah bagi Harry. Snape mengacak rambut berantakan Harry penuh kasih.

"Tak mungkin Draco melukaimu, son. Ia amat mencintaimu" kata Snape sambil tersenyum hangat yang hanya ditujukan pada anak angkatnya.

Harry tersenyum damai.

-0-

22.15 p.m

Semua persiapan telah siap dan mendapat salam pembuka dari Mr. Weasley. Dengan satu dentingan cangkir-cangir pesta pun dimulai.

"Terima kasih"

"Firewishkeynya"

"Dean" seru Fred dan George bergantian.

Dean tersenyum. Mereka menikmati acara pesta yang hampir tengah malam itu. Namun tiba-tiba api merah di perapian berubah menjadi hijau dan menampakkan sosok bangsawan pria paruh baya dengan rambut pirangnya. Jubah panjangnya menjuntai kebelakang.

Ia maju tiga langkah keluar dari perapian dan disambut oleh istrinya, Narcissa. Kemudian Mr. Weasley pun mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka berjabatan menambah hangat suasana.

"Kau mencium bau hangus? Hey Ginn, kau memasak apa lagi?" tanya Ron pada adiknya, Ginny menaikkan alisnya dan menggeleng.

Semua berjengit ketika melihat asap muncul dari belakang bangsawan senior itu.

"DAD! JUBAHMU!" Teriak Draco dan refleks menyiram air yang ada digelasnya ke jubah ayahnya yang menjuntai.

Semua panik ketika api tambah melahap jubah bangsawan itu. Lucius mengernyitkan dahinya, tampak tak suka dengan kekacauan itu. Apa lagi anak didikannya yang harus bisa menghadapi suasana apapun dengan tenang, kini dengan paniknya menyiram api dengan alkohol.

Ia menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya, api pun padam dan jubahnya kembali seperti semula.

Draco mendapat tatapan tajam dari ayahnya, ia hanya melempar cengiran rasa bersalah dan sukses mendapat sambutan tawa dari para tamu beserta kekasihnya.

Draco tersenyum simpul ke arah Harry ketika ia melihat Harry memakai kalung perak pemberiannya dengan liontin berbentuk segilima dengan aksen keempat asramanya dulu ketika bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Nuansa damai di hari yang penuh dengan kekacauan. Akhir yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Draco, walaupun sempat kesal juga. Dan hatinya berdesir sejuk melihat senyuman bahagia kekasihnya yang ditujukan hanya untuknya. 'Kurasa tak buruk juga' kemudian ia tersenyum lagi, sangat damai.

Waktu demi waktu berganti, membawa mereka kepuncak kebahagiaan mereka. Kebahagiaan yang telah sirna beberapa saat lalu kini kembali menghiasi hidup mereka. Semoga ini menjadi awal kesempurnaan hidup mereka dan menjadi awal seorang Draco Malfoy untuk menjaga keposesifannya terhadap Harry.

+ The End +

Ghahahaha...maaf telah membuat kalian ilfil dengan cerita saiia, gag banget ya? Saat saiia lagi njemur pakean saiia berpikir keras, kalo Tragedy di campurkan Angst kan dah biasa..nah gimana kalo buat Tragedi ditabrakin ama Humor...jadilah humor garink kaya gini..wkeekkekekekek...mohon maaph buat fansnya Draco *sujud-sujud*, smoga saiia tak mengurangi keindahan Draco...

With love ^Lucky^


End file.
